Iodine antiseptics are widely used in the healthcare industry for the prevention and treatment of skin infections and the treatment of wounds. For example, surgeons regularly apply an iodine antiseptic to patients pre-operation to prepare the skin prior to surgery.
Iodine stains, for example, those left behind by iodine antiseptics, are notoriously difficult to remove and fade very slowly. Iodine staining of human skin and hair is particularly problematic, and the few products available for iodine stain removal are not safe for use on the human body.